The present invention relates to a child seat provided on a seat of a vehicle and the like, particularly, to the child seat having a height adjusting device for a webbing laid on a child sitting on the child seat.
A child seating on a child seat is restrained with the child seat by a webbing provided on the child seat.
In the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-331055, there is disclosed a child seat, in which a sliding member having webbing inserting holes (hereinafter, referred to as a locking body) is provided on a backrest portion of the child seat to vertically move, and the height of the webbing can be adjusted by moving the sliding member.
In a child seat in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-331055, the height of a webbing can be adjusted only from the rear side of a backrest portion. Accordingly, when the child seat is fixed toward a front side of the vehicle seat, the height adjustment of the webbing cannot be performed or is considerably difficult to operate.
The object of the present invention is to provide the child seat which can easily adjust the height of the webbing from the side of the backrest portion.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.